Dear Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Based on Dear Evan Hansen. Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty and Marcie deal with their own crisis-Snoopy visiting Lila for the weekend, a friendship going sour with Roy and having getting wounded from a tree respectively.


Dear Charlie Brown

A PEANUTS Song Fic

By LivingOnLaughs

Based on Dear Evan Hansen

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: FOR FOREVER**

**(Marcie's Point of View)**

* * *

_"Hang in there! I hear the sirens!" that was all I remebered before blacking out and waking up in the hospital._

"You're awake." I'm greeted to Peppermint Patty and Charles at my bedside. of course, Patty's extremely happy to see me. Looking at my left arm, I note that it's in a cast. "You broke a few bones." my best friend says.

"I...I did?" I ask, confused as I feel my head with my good arm. A bandage is wrapped around my head. "Did I break anything else?"

"No. You DID bruise your right hip though." she replied. "You also have a huge scar on your left cheek!" Oh joy...

Charles smiles slightly as he walks towards me-I think...everything's blurry. "So, what happened?" he asked.

"Long story, Charles." I smile weakily as he pulls up a chair. I can tell because I hear the chair legs scratch on the floor.

"I got time." he chuckles.

_**End of May or early June**_

_**This picture-perfect afternoon we shared**_

_"Race ya, Marcie!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed, I ran after her as fast as I could._

_**Drive the winding country road**_

_**Grab a scoop at À La Mode**_

_**And then we're there**_

_"Where are we?" I ask, looking around._

_"The country." smiled Patty._

_**An open field that's framed with trees**_

_**We pick a spot and shoot the breeze**_

_**Like buddies do**_

_"So, whatta ya wanna do?" she asked._

_"I don't know, Sir. What do you want to do?" I reply._

_**Quoting songs by our favorite bands**_

_**Telling jokes no one understands**_

_**Except us two**_

_"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I smile as Patty laughs at my joke. She' the only one to get my jokes._

_**And we talk and take in the view**_

_"Nice sky." I smile, flopping on the grass._

_"I agree." Patty added, flopping onto the grass as well._

_**All we see is sky for forever**_

_**We let the world pass by for forever**_

_**Feels like we could go on for forever this way**_

_**Two friends on a perfect day**_

_"Come on, Marce." she signals._

_**We walk a while and talk about**_

_**The things we'll do when we get out of school**_

_"What're you gonna do?" I giggled to myself._

_"Summer camp." she replied._

_**Bike the Appalachian trail or**_

_**Write a book or learn to sail**_

_**Wouldn't that be cool?**_

_"Indeed." we both highfive._

_**There's nothing that we can't discuss**_

_**Like girls we wish would notice us but never do**_

_"I wish Vi would be my friend..." I sigh. "But she has other Patty."_

_"I know, Marce." Patty sighs, putting a piece of wheat in her mouth._

_**She looks around and says to me**_

_**"There's nowhere else I'd rather be"**_

_**And I say, "me too"**_

_"You goof." she laughs._

_**And we talk and take in the view**_

_**We just talk and take in the view**_

_"What do you see, Sir?" I ask._

_"I see a field." she began, lifting up my shirt. "With a flower path." I giggle as she places a few flowers on my stomach. Looking up, I realize how blue the sky is._

_**All we see is sky for forever**_

_**We let the world pass by for forever**_

_**Feels like we could go on for forever this way, this way**_

_"I love being out with you." smiling, I sit up as the flowers land at my sides. I pick one up and put it in Patty's hair._

_**All we see is light for forever**_

_**'Cause the sun shines bright for forever**_

_**Like we'll be alright for forever this way**_

_**Two friends on a perfect day**_

_Patty and I smile as we burst into laughter._

_**And there she goes**_

_**Racing toward the tallest tree**_

_**From far across the yellow field I hear her calling, "follow me" there we go**_

_**Wondering how the world might look from up so high**_

_"Beat ya to the top!" she exclaimed._

_"Not if I can help it!" I deny, climbing higher than my best friend._

_**One foot after the other**_

_**One branch then to another**_

_**I climb higher and higher**_

_**I climb 'til the entire**_

_**Sun shines on my face**_

_"I'M ON THE TOP OF THE WORLD!" I exclaim, arms out at the sides as I stand on the tallest branch._

_**And I suddenly feel the branch give way**_

_"MARCIE!" Patty calls out as we start hearing a crack. Then, I blacked out._

_**I'm on the ground**_

_"Ow...my head." I whimper. _

_"Good. You're awake." Patty smiled from the branch she was on, pulling out her flip-phone. "Can you move your arm?"_

_**My arm goes numb**_

_"No, Sir." I gulp. "I think it's broken."_

_**I look around**_

_**And I see her come to get me**_

_"Sir..." I weakily smile as she slides down the tree trunk._

_**She's come to get me**_

_**And everything's okay**_

_"I'm here." she reassures. I begin feeling weak and start to close my eyes. She realizes this and holds my right hand. "Hang in there! I hear the sirens!"_

_**All we see is sky for forever**_

_**We let the world pass by for forever**_

_**Buddy, you and I for forever this way, this way**_

"Wow." Charles smiled in disbelief.

"Yeah, not my best idea..." I sigh.

_**All we see is light**_

_**'Cause the sun burns bright**_

_**We could be alright for forever this way**_

"Sir..." I smile as she hugs me. "Thanks for being there."

"What're friends for, Marcie?" she asks. "And stop calling me 'Sir'." we share a giggle.

_**Two friends**_

_**True friends**_

_**On a perfect day**_

Later the next day, we're walking home from the hospital. Charles has his left hand on my crutch, and his hand's on my right hand. I think I was blushing because Patty was in histerics and pointing at my cheeks. Speaking of Patty, she had the bookbag (the one I can't leave without) on her back and had a Sharpie in her hand.

"Give me your cast." she instructs.

I nod in agreement as she writes something on my cast. Looking at it, I see, in big blue letters:

_**YOU WILL BE FOUND-XOX, PEPPERMINT PATTY**_

I let Patty ruffle my hair as we walk over to my place. Mom opens the door to let us in. Charles surprised me by carrying me bridal-style to my room. "Charles..." I begin. "Do you like me?"

"Do I what?" he asks before wrapping an arm around me. "Of course I do."

"Finally." I think as I let my eyes close..."Charles...I lo..."


End file.
